My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Selling Gypsum Can I sell some of my Gypsum? And if I can, I would sell five. My page is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/Pawsrent.aspx. Pawsrent (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Pawsrent I would like to order 10 nebs please. That's 20 clicks,so what page do i click on? Pawsrent please ask to be your friend and send him the gypsum. On what module would you like your 40 clicks to go?-- 14:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) For the nebs click on my Pet owl or panther 18:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order: 2 Nebula Crystals, 8 Fairy Dust, 1 Elemental Water, 1 Elemental Earth, 1 Hit Single, 1 Microphone, 1 Drumkit, 3 Dino Horns, 1 form 20B, 50 Dino Scales, 3 Space Fuel Cells and Starreyed's Autograph. My username is meizdabestocourse. 17:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) I have paid but no-one has replied to my message so I estimate it is SSgt_Griffin as it usually is. Sorry, I don't have these Items. Also, I have quit my job as a staff. I just need to finish orders that I already took on before I quit. 00:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) AWWW... QQ Can you please give me 36 clicks on Gated Garden coz I didn't know you were quitting. Anyone with the stuff? I think I have most off it... 17:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. May I have the Ancient Scroll? Where will you want my clicks for it? My username is Bobo9711. i sent you one. please click on my trio performance module. skatebex 50 type 1 clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module ..... ....where wolud you want the clicks on what mod? and 3 Form 20B(6 c) and 10 nials(4 c) . skaterbex :Do you still want it?-- 18:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :yes i do still want it what is your clicks going to?but i chaged the amount of clicks and have clicked ::So you clicked my page? I will click your DEM 50 times. Please ask to be your friend.-- 21:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::have you sent the items yet? :::I have clicked you page. Have you clicked mine?-- 22:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :: you have been blocked from the official store!-- 22:25, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 1 House of Mantles victory banner, where do you want the clicks? My MLN username is jelozier. 19:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 5 on my prehistoric fern. 18:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Trade I would like to trade 9 rough diamonds for 9 Rough Sapphires. My username is Bobo9711. the store is closed. sorry OH NO! When will it be open? Um... when will you be open? Who is teddy?BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 22:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) once we finish all the current orders teddy please do NO orders you are not staff Yes I am in staff! I will do the order!!!!! 17:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC). Okay... the trade module is on my page. just trade. 02:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... there seems to be some tension between you two. Shall I be the peace maker and split the fight? Or are we seeing who will defeat the other? Seriously now, staff or not, can we just trade? 02:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Clicked it...Thanks... now i have 50+ diamonds. 01:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Just 6 more rough rubies and 200 more clicks on my DEM and I am rank 5! 16:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I can sell you the rubies.. 17:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) How many clicks? 17:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I think I have 15.... So 15 clciks each so 6 would be 90 click.. 18:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No thank you. 18:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Original trade completed. Ordering Hey there! May I please order 12 Space Fuel Cells and 50 Worn Turning Forks? My User is Er665, Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 05:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) All right send a FR and 36 clicks on my Pet Owl. I WILL know if you have clicked 18:16, June 3, 2010 (UTC) What's an FR? Also, Cancel my Order of 50 Worn Turning Forks! :[]Sol9000 (talk) 18:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) A fr is a friend request. 18:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) There! Did My 15 Clicks (the other 21 clicks got divided, 6 went to your Performence and I needed the other 15 to get Tomatic Feed), Can I have at least 5 of my Space Fuel Cells? Sol9000 (talk) 18:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, sent the space fuel cells. 18:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Sol9000 (talk) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ewokfannn Hey my mln is ewokfannn adn I would like 30 loose sparks and 5 pipes. What do you want me to click. Ewokfannn (talk) 19:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'll get those ready for you. Please don't click just yet, but add to your friends list. Thanks! 16:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I would Like: 5 Phantom Orchids (10 clicks) 5 loose sparks (10 clicks) 48 Solar Power Cells (16 clicks) My MLN Username is Sh9999 Thank you. Seb99999 (talk) 01:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Right...Befriend me and 36 clickes on my soundtrack 17:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks.Seb99999 (talk) 06:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The friend request? 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I befriended you 5 days ago but you haven't agreed. 08:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR may i have 10 mantles victory banners, 5 pikeman please? Sorry, we don't have the items. skaterbex can i have 3 dino horns (9 c) skaterbex :Hi, please add to your friends list and click nine times on his symbiosis module. 16:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 14:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) 1 bionicle 1 rank 2 my mln name is muleman45 I can give you the Bionicle Starter Pack but maybe ask someone again for the rank 10 one. If that is fine please click Guitarmaniac452's Magma Drone Plant Module 20 times. To get to my page click here. I have sent you a friend request so please accept it. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 19:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC)]] For the present time I need to block you but when you pay I will give you the stuff. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ok i just clicked on your magma drones 20 times on the 9th Ok I'll send you the stuff then.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I sent the stuff, and I see you want the rank 2 starter pack instead of the rank 10 one, which I can't pull out as I gained rank 3 without the beaver blueprint.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 15:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Pipe I have a pipe that I could give the store.You want it? Yes where do you want your clicks? Befriend me and send the pipe. 18:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) On my Dinosaur Excavation Model.My username is apple1417. Clicks given please send the pipe 18:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Pipe sent. anonyumos i would like the: 5 of each elementals, 50 fairy dust, 1 the secret satilite and me, 100 clicks, clickclick deal 300, module rental 2, knight, catapult, bowmanm, stone golom, pikman.```` Can you actually pay for this? Plus a click deal is the same as a click, which means you, with both sets of clicks, would be 4 times the maximum of clicks.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) yas i can over time so say about 10 weeks i can pay for all of it, maybe even sooner so yes i can pay for all of it. and i dont want the clickclick deal any more thanks. oh and my name is badguy101 Never cam back. Sol9000 = er665 May I order 1 Bowman? Sol9000 (talk) 05:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) sue, friend and i will send Done, I just gave you 3 clicks! :) Sol9000 (talk) 23:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) lovezizzy 1 gltoriancontract 60 thornax my user lovezizzy please friend and click my elemental earth module18 times and my pet wolf 18 times then i will send. my brother ows me clicks so befriend him to he is muleman45 clicked on your elamentle 19 and your wolf 18 so can you send me extra thornax please Anonymous 10 Dino Scales 01:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, please add to your friends list and click 10 times on his group performance module. 15:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Hello, my mln name is mcnair521 and I would like 10 Dino Scales. Thanks Do you still want these scales aswell? 03:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Cancelled. 01:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Hi my mln name is mcnair521 and I would like 5 Dino Scales and 3 Phantom Orchids. 16:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Please send a Friend Request that will be 11 clicks please click my Top module, Thanks. 08:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, for the confusion. Items sent 02:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Meizdabestocourse Please can I have the secret sattelite and me plus a microphone. Matt1539 1 stone golem, 1 dragon, 1 hypnotic frequency machine and starreyed's autograph please. racinjason100 I would like to buy 5 pipes, trade 1 ruby for 1 diamond, buy 3 diamonds, buy 2 sapphires, and buy 1 ruby. That is 165 clicks and a ruby, right? ∆ shop Order See my page 20:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the items you requested are unavailable. My MLN NAME IS TOMMY9946! I currently have in my possession one Ancient Spear Fragment 1. If you want it send me an offer One more thing, I need a RANK 4 STARTER. THANKS 22:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) One Ancient Spear Fragment 1 is not worth one Totemic Owl. Rank 4 packs don't include gems since we don't sell gems. Alright sorry I just REALLY want a Totemic Owl, for credential. And the pack, hey, whatever. But do you (the store) want the ASF1? 00:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I order 7 loose sparks and a rank 5 starter pack? thank you. username is zero49. If you come back in a week and a half's time when I am Rank 6, then I can probably give you the stuff. I might not be able to give you the apprentice module clicks as I need to help my friend. If this occurs I will take off 50 clicks from the price of the starter pack for this order only. If you want to pull this out with me, befriend Guitarmaniac452. I won't accept you again until I am Rank 6 as having 1 friend is part of my randomly-sent-items strategy. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) okay then. i'll take your offer GuitarMasta099. I see you have sent me a Friend Request. I can't accept it just yet but I promise it will happen by next monday as I currently need the pipes and gypsum you would be purchasing in the starter pack. I will probably be rank 6 on saturday so when it is then please check back on your order in case I can send the stuff.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 07:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry but I checked and the Rank 5 Starter Pack is unavailable for the time being. GuitarMasta099 (talk) 18:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Blueblueblueblue Can i have 50 hit singles for 50 clicks? Blueblueblueblue 11:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) You are in my Group preformance You'll have to click twenty clicks at a time and wait for me to harvest inbetween. Please say here when you have clicked the first 20. 08:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Like my new sig? Blueblueblueblue 20:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) You can click again. You sig is actully against policy in that it creates a extra line. ;) 01:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Blueblueblueblue 10:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Some of Templete Removed. Sol9000 (talk) 18:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) can i click again??????????????????????????????????????????????? 11:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You can click again, however I think you should allready have gotten 50 from it, check your inventory. Say here or my talkpage if you have clicked again. 01:45, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Shop Hello, My lego network name is superjoel8 and I would like to order the ancient spear OR ancient spear parts 1 and 2 or The glatorion contract.I don't really care just as long as I get what I ordered. My wikia name is Jedi joel. Jedi Joel (talk) 11:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Please send A friend request that'll be 40 clicks Please split the clicks between my dino bone modules. 09:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Vaughn_2010 id like to order the block click deal on the dinosaur excavation module and 3 dino horns. Vaughn2010 (talk) 14:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::How many clicks do you want to do the BCD for?-- 22:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 It seems like a long time since I've ordered here. I would like to do a Block/Click deal on a LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module to get the LEGO Universe Beetle Sticker. (Staff member blocks friends/sets up a LEGO Universe Plastic Inductor Module, and I click module). Thank you, 02:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I would also like a Red Pearl. 18:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I can do the red pearls 02:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I don't want the Block/Click deal, just 1 red pearl. Clicks on what module? 03:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please click either of my Dino Bone mods, And accept my FR. 03:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I have accepted your FR and given the clicks. Please send me the item. Thanks! 15:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Order done, Your welcome. 02:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ToaCodyNuva I'd like to exchange one rough diamond for one rough ruby. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Send me the diamond and I'll send you the ruby. 03:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ruby sent. 01:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Borna12345 78 nails for 26 clicks. Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 15:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please send me a . The clicks can go on anything you like. 02:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) FR sent, 20 clicks on GP, 6 on Dino bone. I'll throw in 2 diamonds for free. Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 14:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Nails sent. Sorry for the slow response. 01:49, June 21, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 20:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 1 rank 2 please and/or 4 phantom orchids my user is:muleman45 ::Do you mean starter packs?-- 16:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::yes and please hurry iam trying to beat my friends Buy Hi. I would like to buy 22 Rank 0 starter packs. My username is . Please befriend me. if 22 is too many, I will order just 10 Rank 0 starter packs. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) The lmit is 100 apples 04:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Got it. I'll get 100 apples. According to my calculator, that will be 6.66666666666666666666666666666666667 Rank 0 starter packs/ clicks. Where do you want the 7 (rounded up) clicks? Please befiend me. BYE!!! 04:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Technicly you can't buy rank 0 packs since you aren't starting the rank. However I'll Do 100 for 7 clicks. Please click my Bee Battle if possible, and the rest on either dino bone mod. 05:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't do your Bee battle. I clicked on your dino bone 7 times. THANK YOU! 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) May I have them now? I want to pay somebody. 02:33, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Items sent, Sorry for the delay. 03:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ordering (again! -_-) May I please have 20 clicks on my electeric dam module? My MLN user is Er665 (Of course)... Thanks! However, DO NOT FRIEND ME. ):\ Sol9000 (talk) 02:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Done. Can you please click one of the water bugs on mln page, Thanks 07:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sent Clicks. :) Sol9000 (talk) 17:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete. 01:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) anonomus ilovelego0 is my user name could you give me 5 nebular cystals, 25 dino scales, 2 dino horn 3 dino fang and 15 clicks to a module of choice. thanks thats all and i can pay for all of it! 22:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) bidbob can i have 3 Rough Sapphire's and 3 rough rubys bidbob / mln name Anonymous 1 Rank 2 starter kit 16:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like 40 (Plastic Pellets) my MLN username is amcwenie Anonymous Ancient Scroll x1 My name on MLN is brickman1678 Anonymous Ancient Scroll x1 09:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Ancient Scroll x1 09:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) selling gypsum: ephksmi I would like to sell 1 Gypsum. I want my clicks in this order: 3 clicks on my Stunt Track Race 1 Module 2 clicks on my Delivery Module and 5 clicks on my Concert 2 Module. P.S I would like to order 10 Engines and 20 Tires My MLN Username is ephksmi 15:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ask Joeman200 to be your friend an I will send you the 20 tires, click my elemental modules. As for the gypsum you want a click type 2 please choose a module that does not require something to click. I also do not have the engines.-- 15:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) help me I really could use a wifi transmiter right know also 30 loose sparks and 8 circuit board in need them all pronto I will give you 10 extra clicks if possible. I can't log in but I am Lego aquaman13 and I am thire13 on. Mln thanks ToaCodyNuva Would it be possible to receive 32 clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module? It's all I need before I can collect the blueprint. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 04:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Done, Please click any of the waterbugs on 's page. 04:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Lukeas817 Lukeas817 3 rough diamonds, 3 rough saphirers, 3 rough rubys Lukeas817 (talk) 13:29, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i only have the diamonds. please click 's Alien egg module 45 times and befriend him.Then he will send you the items. What's you mln name --FD 13:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) -- 14:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC)